Sister to the Amazons
by Wray Loflin
Summary: Things went a little different after the springs
1. Sister to the Amazons, chapter one

SISTER TO THE AMAZONS  
  
by Wray Loflin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don`t sue me as I have no money. This is just for entertainment only.( ) indicates thought, * * indicates Mandarin or Chinese, bold letters are shouting, indicates writing. Thanks to my prereaders Josh Temple, and Folkan.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
It was still the twilight of early morning when two figures entered the mist covered valley of Jusenkyo. The older heavyset of the pair said to the younger man, "My boy, we have reached the final training ground of our journey."  
  
Through the heavy covering of morning fog, one could barely make out bamboo poles sticking out of the many pools of water. The sun was just starting to appear over the mountains that surrounded the oblong valley. There was an eerie silence that seemed to hang over the mist covered valley. It was as if nature itself, was holding it`s breath for some reason.  
  
Ranma, looked at the training grounds with a skeptical eye. "It doesn`t look that hard old man, at least the heavy mist will make it a little bit more of a challenge. Besides making it harder to see, it should make the poles a little slick."  
  
Genma, ran and leapt upon a pole, showing more finesse than a man his weight and size should have. "Follow me, boy, I`m not going to give you any slack."  
  
Ranma, leapt gracefully to a pole in an adjacent pool. "That`s, how I like it old man. Don`t complain to much when I beat you."  
  
The guide yawning, came out of his shack just having been rudely woken up by the noise of the two men. *"The pools are dangerous, Mr. Customers, it would be very bad for you, if you happen to fall in."* The guide, seeing that they are Japanese, tries again in Japanese, but was ignored. He then turned around and went in his shack to prepare some hot water. Knowing that it would more than likely needed before long. The springs, as if they had a life of their own, seldom let anyone get away without having received a curse from them.  
  
. Genma and Ranma, couldn`t hear the guide over their yells and just ignored him. Genma jumped at Ranma and did a crescent kick that Ranma deftly avoided by jumping at the last second to another pole. "You`ve got to do better than that old man. You`re getting slow, I guess it`s about time, I put you in a old age home." "I`m still young enough to whip you`re butt." Ranma, continued to dodge Genma, pole to pole. Biding his time until Genma, made a mistake, giving Ranma, the chance to kick him into a waiting pool below. He then perched on the bamboo pole waiting for Genma to come up. " I guess I win this time old man." All of the sudden the surface of the pool started to boil. Then out of the pool jumped a giant panda with a pair of glasses hanging off one of its ears.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ranma demanded, as he jumped to another pole.  
  
The giant panda started to attack Ranma. Ranma continued to jump pole to pole to avoid the panda. " Pops is that you?"  
  
  
  
Genma not having realized he had been changed into a giant panda. His mind to set on getting revenge on Ranma for kicking him into the pool, continued to attack. Ranma kept avoiding the attacks, until he landed upon a bamboo pole on the far side of the valley. The pole being old in age, and mostly rotten gave way under the weight of Ranma. Falling, Ranma thought ( What the hell am I going to get changed into?)  
  
  
  
After landing in the pool, Ranma felt a tingle go through his body. After coming to the surface, Ranma made his way over to the bank to climb out. Thinking ( At least I believe I`m still human.) Climbing out of the pool Ranma felt some kind of weight upon his chest. Ranma looked down at his open gi and saw a large pair of breasts, and then he felt in his pants. Not having felt what should have been there (Shit! I`m a girl.) Looked at the panda a little ways off, "POPS, THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT" screamed Ranma.  
  
Genma, having seen the anger in his son`s, now daughter`s, eyes started to run as if his life depended on it. Later after having chased the panda around the valley for a few hours. Ranma, finally came back to the guide`s shack.  
  
  
  
The guide was waiting with some hot water, "Sir, fall in spring of drowned girl."  
  
"Is there any cure?"  
  
  
  
"No cure, curse permanent. Can change back with hot water, but next time hit with cold water change back into girl. Must learn to live with curse."  
  
  
  
"Why didn`t someone warn us about the curses?"  
  
  
  
"Try, Mr. customers made to much noise to hear."  
  
  
  
Later that day, after Genma had returned, the guide led them to the Joketsuzoku village a few miles from the springs. They entered the village in their cursed forms courtesy of a waterfall they had recently passed.  
  
  
  
The guide motioned to them, "Mr. Customer`s in luck village having yearly tournament to find best warrior of generation."  
  
  
  
Genma, not having paid attention to the guide, took off after having smelt food.  
  
  
  
Ranma, having heard about a fight decided to follow the guide to watch it. She was just in time to watch the final match. The fighters were two girls about her own age. The larger one around six feet tall and heavily muscled. The shorter girl was just a little taller than Ranma, was now and quite beautiful, with a vibrant head of lavender colored hair. They were facing off on a giant log that was suspended from two large rigid frames on each end. The larger girl was using two short swords, while the smaller was using a pair of bonbori. The smaller girl was deflecting all the larger girls blows with her bonbori. This went on for five to ten minutes until the smaller girl got an opening, and hit the larger girl simultaneously on side the of her head, and on her legs sending her off the log. She then raised her hands in victory.  
  
  
  
Ranma heard *"Xian Pu is the winner"* and turned to find her father pigging out at the food laden table. Having seen the sign on the table, Ranma, turned to ask the guide, "What does the sign say?''  
  
  
  
"First prize."  
  
  
  
"Shit! Pops can`t you control your appetite for once?"  
  
Xian Pu having heard Ranma yelling at the panda asked, *"You there, outsider girl, why did you let your pet eat my food?"*  
  
  
  
"Pops, what the hell have you gotten me into now?" Ranma turned to the guide to translate what Xian Pu had said.  
  
  
  
"She wants to know why you let your father eat her prize."  
  
  
  
"Tell her my name is Ranma, and that I`m sorry about pops eating her prize."  
  
  
  
The guide translated what Ranma said.  
  
  
  
. *"I will take the panda in place of the prize, it should make a good rug."*  
  
The guide translated for Ranma.  
  
  
  
Genma, having heard what was said pulled out a sign that had written on it Boy fight her for me, I don`t want to be a rug.  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed, "Tell her I will fight her. If I win, the prize is mine, if she wins, she can have the panda."  
  
The guide translated, then Ranma jumped upon the log thirty feet away. Xian Pu followed and jumped upon the log. Ranma faced her in a loose stance ready to fight. Xian Pu started off by swinging at Ranma`s side. Ranma deftly avoided the blow by leaning back, letting it miss her by inches. Xian Pu then aimed a blow at Ranma`s legs. Which she avoided by leaping and somersaulting over Xian Pu`s head, twisting while in midair to face her. At the sight of this Xian Pu`s respect of Ranma, rose a substantial bit. Ranma then continued to dodge Xian Pu`s attacks with ease, until she decided to end the fight. The next time Xian Pu launched a blow at Ranma`s head. Ranma leaned back to make Xian Pu overextend, then she dropped down and did a classic legsweep. Xian Pu lost her balance and fell off the log.  
  
Ranma, then jumped down and approached Xian Pu, with her hand out. Just as Xian Pu was about to give Ranma, the kiss of death on her cheek. Ranma bowed her head to apologize for her fathers behavior, she received the kiss on her forehead, which tingled.  
  
  
  
The guide having seen this mistakenly called out "Mr. Customer receive dreaded kiss of death, she promise to hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Genma after hearing this grabbed Ranma, and started running for his life. While her father carried her, Ranma was thinking of Xian Pu [ hearing someone say that she was going to kill you kinda grips you like that ] combined with adrenaline from the fight, the redhead began to unknowingly and slowly morph into the twin of Xian Pu.  
  
Later Genma slowed down enough to look at Ranma. On seeing someone other than his redheaded son/daughter. Thought to himself (Shit! I grabbed the wrong person when I ran.) He then stopped putting Ranma down and pulled out a sign Where is that worthless son of mine?  
  
  
  
Ranma after reading the sign replied "I`m right in front of you pops, are your eyes playing tricks on you now?"  
  
"No your not my son, you`re the girl, Ranma fought."  
  
  
  
Ranma, shook her head upon reading this and some lavender colored hair crossed her face. Seeing this Ranma exclaimed "Now I`ve got lavender colored hair, must be something to do with the curse."  
  
  
  
Genma still didn`t believe Ranma.  
  
  
  
"Lets get some hot water, and I`ll show you that it`s me, pops."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the village. Xian Pu was telling Ku Lon what happened. *"Great grandmother, I lost a fight to a girl from outside of our tribe."*  
  
*"Did you give her the kiss of death, grand daughter?"*  
  
*"No great grandmother, just when I was about to kiss her on the cheek she bowed her head, and I kissed her on the forehead."*  
  
  
  
*"Is she still in the village?"*  
  
*"No she`s not after I gave the kiss the Jusenkyo guide called out the kiss of death. Then the girl`s pet panda grabbed her and ran off."*  
  
Ku Lon upon hearing this fell down laughing. *"Well so instead of promising to kill her, you accidentally made her your sister."*  
  
  
  
*"Yes, great grandmother."*  
  
*"Well, it looks like you have to follow her, and tell her she`s now you`re sister and a member of the tribe."*  
  
*"Yes, great grandmother."*  
  
*"We`ll go see the guide to find out if he knows where the girl was heading. Remember when you find her, you being her adopted sister must instruct her in our ways."  
  
  
  
They went to the guide and found out that Ranma was heading to Tokyo, Japan. With Ranma and her pet panda having at least a half day lead on her, Xian Pu, decided to follow the panda`s trail out of the village. Telling Ku Lon that as soon as she caught up with Ranma she would get word back to her.  
  
  
  
Genma and Ranma, in the meantime having heated some water to change back to normal were having a discussion.  
  
"Well, your curse does have some advantages."  
  
"Yeah, and what are those? Old man."  
  
"You at least stay human even though it is as a weak little girl. You won`t be having someone wanting to put you in some zoo."  
  
"No, just someone wanting to marry me."  
  
" If you can figure out how you changed into that girl from the village will give you the advantage over an enemy."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"By having the ability to look like someone else gives you additional ways to find out your opponent`s weaknesses."  
  
"I guess that could be one use of the curse. But, I don`t know how I changed into Shampoo."  
  
"You didn`t change into a hair care product."  
  
"That`s what her name is, pops."  
  
  
  
"Well, all I can say is that you`re just going to have to treat it as a type of martial arts training. Whenever you are attempting learn of a new style of martial arts, you need to do some research on it. Look for some old scrolls to learn it from. I`d say you maybe able to do the same with your curse."  
  
"Maybe so pops, but I think we need to keep my ability a secret."  
  
  
  
Days later when Genma and Ranma had gotten temporarily separated. Just after Ranma had gotten done doing some research, that might give him a clue on why he had the ability to shapeshift in his cursed form. Ranma had gotten splashed by cold water being thrown out from an open window above him. "Why me." she said to herself while squeezing the water out of her shirt. Minutes later Ranma heard.  
  
  
  
*"Ranma, I have found you, my sister."*  
  
  
  
Ranma, not being able to understand Mandarin thought ( Shit! it`s Shampoo she`s found me and wants to kill me). Ranma decided not wanting to fight Shampoo, chose to try to get away instead and find some hot water. Upon seeing small restaurant Ranma ducked into it to get away. After entering Ranma spotted the restroom and headed there to get some hot water. Upon entering the restroom Ranma glanced at a mirror that was hanging on the wall. In it`s reflection Ranma could see that she had become Shampoo`s twin again. After getting some hot water to change back to normal Ranma had the idea that getting excited, or scared had something to do with his ability to shapeshift.  
  
  
  
About a week later Xian Pu had caught up with Ranma again, and cornered her before Ranma was able to get some hot water. In bad Japanese Xian Pu tried to talk to Ranma. "Ranma, Shampoo no try to kill."  
  
"You gave me the kiss of death in the village, Shampoo."  
  
  
  
"No, Shampoo give Ranma, kiss of sisterhood. Now Ranma, Shampoo`s sister. Guide mistaken."  
  
  
  
Due to the adrenaline from the chase, and the shock of what she just heard slowly morphed into Shampoo`s twin in front of her.  
  
  
  
Shampoo watched as Ranma morphed into her twin, other than her clothes, Ranma looked identical to Shampoo. " What Ranma?"  
  
  
  
"It`s a curse, I picked it up at Jusenkyo."  
  
  
  
Shampoo, thought a minute before saying anything. "Is curse, Ranma still Shampoo`s sister."  
  
  
  
"I`m really a boy, I fell into the spring of drowned girl."  
  
  
  
"It no matter Ranma, really boy, Ranma, girl when adopted, now in eyes of tribe, Ranma, girl, Shampoo`s sister."  
  
  
  
"Why did you follow me any way?"  
  
  
  
"Ranma, Amazon now, must learn ways of sister Amazons."  
  
  
  
" I`m heading back to Japan with my father."  
  
  
  
" Shampoo go with Ranma to Japan, teach Amazon ways."  
  
  
  
"We`ll have to talk to my father about that."  
  
  
  
"Who father? No see in village."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you did, he has a curse to. He changes into the giant panda that ate the first prize."  
  
  
  
"Go see Panda-man, Shampoo convince him."  
  
  
  
They started off to find Genma. A few hours later after Ranma had gotten some hot water to change back into a boy, They came across Genma just outside of the town, at the camp he had just set up.  
  
  
  
Genma, on having seen Ranma with Shampoo asked, " Boy, what are you doing with that girl she`s been hunting you to kill you?"  
  
"No she`s not. The guide was mistaken when he said that it was the kiss of death. It was the kiss of sisterhood, and now Shampoo considers me her sister."  
  
"Boy, didn`t you tell her you`re really a boy."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I did, she said it doesn`t matter. Right, Shampoo?"  
  
  
  
"Shampoo, tell sister it no matter, girl when adopted. In eyes of tribe, Ranma, girl."  
  
  
  
"I thought she couldn`t speak Japanese, boy."  
  
  
  
"Panda-man, Shampoo learning Japanese. Shampoo`s sister, Japanese."  
  
  
  
"Boy, why is she calling me, Panda-man?"  
  
  
  
"Well pops, I guess it is because I told her that your curse was a panda."  
  
  
  
"What else does she want, boy?"  
  
"She wants to go with me back to Japan."  
  
"No, boy."  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo`s, sister Amazon now, Panda-man. Must learn Amazon ways. Shampoo go with sister, teach Amazon ways. No, take no for answer."  
  
"Shampoo send word to great grandmother find sister, ask about curse. Great grandmother may know why sister can change shape."  
  
  
  
"Pops, she is dead set on going with me."  
  
  
  
"Shampoo, go with sister, teach ways. Spar with sister."  
  
  
  
"Boy, I guess she can come you can always use someone to spar with even if it is a weak girl."  
  
  
  
"Shampoo not weak, Panda-man. Shampoo, Amazon, great warriors." Then she proceeded to knock Genma out with multiple blows to the head with her bonbori.  
  
  
  
Later that night when they decided to go to sleep, a problem came up. They only had two tents, one was already filled completely by a large panda. Genma had decided because of the chill in the air, he would be warmer if he slept as a panda. That left only one tent, and it felt like there was a chance of rain in the air.  
  
  
  
"Shampoo, you sleep in the tent, and I will sleep out here by the fire tonight."  
  
  
  
"Sister, sleep in tent with Shampoo."  
  
  
  
"It wouldn`t be right, Shampoo, you are a girl, and I am a boy. Boys and girls shouldn`t sleep together."  
  
  
  
Shampoo went and got some water, then she threw it on Ranma. "Ranma, girl, sleep with sister now."  
  
  
  
In the weeks that followed as they made their way towards the coast of China. Ranma helped Shampoo learn to speak Japanese better, and she helped him learn Chinese. She also worked with Ranma to get him over his problem of not wanting to spar with girls. She also had him sparring the majority of the time as a girl. So that Ranma would get used to the differences in the way he moved in each of his forms. She also showed Ranma, that his female form was more tolerant to pain. Genma just got hit a lot for saying something stupid to Shampoo. He also got his memory wiped of any knowledge of Ranma`s ability to change into other girls, by Shampoo. This was a result of Ranma telling her offhanded that he wished that Genma didn`t know about his ability. She did it mainly because she saw it as her duty to Ranma, as her sister to protect her from any perceived threats.  
  
  
  
When they had reached the coast, Ranma realized that both he and Shampoo needed passports. He needed a new passport for his cursed form, and Shampoo, needed one to be able to enter Japan legally. Since they both needed to earn money to pay their way to Japan, and to obtain passports had gotten work. Of course the only jobs available at the time were as waitresses. Ranma spent the majority of the next month and a half as a girl, so he gradually became used to the fact that he would always be both a boy and a girl. That, and because Shampoo always referred to him as her sister, no matter what form he was in at the time. After having gotten their new passports and earning enough money for passage to Japan, they set off for their final leg of the journey. 


	2. Sister to the Amazons, chapter two

SISTER TO THE AMAZONS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By Wray Loflin  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don`t sue me as I have no money. This is just for entertainment only.( ) indicates thought, * * indicates Mandarin or Chinese, bold letters are shouting, indicates writing. Credit to Dark Jackel for part of the furo scene.  
  
A light cold rain had just begun to fall over Nerima, when Soun Tendo was handed the mail by his oldest daughter. As he sorted through the mail he came across a postcard with a panda on the front. After turning it over he read, Bringing Ranma, some complications, expect to arrive on the fourth, will explain when we get there, Genma. Soun looked at the calender and saw that the day`s date was the fourth. When he saw this he jumped up and started to run around as he yelled.  
  
"They`re coming, they`re coming."  
  
He went into the kitchen, and found his oldest daughter, Kasumi. She had just started to prepare dinner for the evening.  
  
"Kasumi, I want you in the family room in thirty minutes for a family meeting. Do you know where your sisters are?"  
  
"Nabiki, should be in her room, Akane, should be back from her jog before to long, father."  
  
Soun then preceded upstairs to tell Nabiki about the meeting. Nabiki was on her bed reading a manga when her father entered her room.  
  
"Nabiki, I want you to go find Akane, both of you be in the family room in thirty minutes."  
  
"Is it something important, father?"  
  
"Yes it is, I`ll tell all of you when we have the meeting. Now go find your sister for me and tell her."  
  
"Yes father, I think I heard her go into the dojo, I`ll go and get her for you."  
  
Akane had just changed into her gi, after she`d gotten back from her jog. She was in the process of breaking bricks, when Nabiki entered the dojo.  
  
"No wonder all the boys at school think your weird, Akane."  
  
"Not everything revolves around boys, Nabiki."  
  
"One of these days, Akane, your going to change your mind about boys. Unless you like girls better instead, do you?"  
  
"Nabiki, I am not gay."  
  
"You could fool me with the way you act."  
  
"What did you come in here for, Nabiki?"  
  
"Oh, just to tell you that father wants all of us in the family room in about twenty five minutes, sis."  
  
"Any idea, what it is about?"  
  
"No idea, though I did hear him yelling awhile ago, they`re coming, they`re coming."  
  
"Now who could they be, sis?"  
  
"You will find out when I do, Akane."  
  
At the same time this was going on a trio of travelers entered the outskirts of Nerima. The trio consisted of two beautiful girls, and a giant panda. The two girls were walking under an umbrella when the shorter of the two girls turned to the other girl and said to her.  
  
"Shampoo, even using an umbrella I still manage to get wet."  
  
"Sister, it`s probably a part of your curse."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is, sis. Pops, where are we heading any way?"  
  
The panda stopped and pulled out a sign which has written on it, We are going to visit an old friend of mine.  
  
  
  
"Well pops, don`t you think that it is a better idea, if you don`t show up as a panda?"  
  
  
  
"Sister have point, Panda-man."  
  
  
  
"Yeah pops, let me stop and get some hot water for my thermos. That way we can change back just before we arrive at your friend`s place, and you won`t scare him."  
  
  
  
That would probably be better, boy.  
  
  
  
Ranma then proceeded to a nearby restaurant that she had just noticed to fill up her thermos. When she got back they proceeded on their journey to see Genma`s friend. After searching for about an half hour they noticed a sign that had Tendo Dojo written on it. When they had gotten up to the gate Ranma pulled out her thermos and poured some over her head. He then poured the remainder over his father`s head transforming him back to normal. They opened the gate to the grounds to enter.  
  
  
  
Just before Ranma and company had arrived at the Tendo`s gate, Soun was inside the house having his meeting with his daughters.  
  
  
  
"Daughters, an old friend of mine is coming here today with his son. One of you three will be his son`s fiancee."  
  
  
  
"How old is he, father? Younger men are so young."  
  
  
  
"Is he good looking?"  
  
  
  
"I`m not going to marry him, boys are all perverts."  
  
  
  
"I think he`s about sixteen or seventeen, I`ve never seen him. They just returned from China after a ten year training trip."  
  
  
  
Just then they heard the bell on the gate ring as it was opened. Nabiki went to the door to see who had entered. What she saw was a older man around her fathers age accompanied by a handsome boy and a beautiful girl about her own age.  
  
  
  
"Mine!" exclaimed Nabiki at the sight of Ranma. In her opinion Kasumi had the local doctor, and Akane had all the boys at school after her. So Nabiki deserved someone as good looking as the young man that had just entered the yard. With his looks, and her know how they could be rich.  
  
  
  
Soun, having followed Nabiki to the door, saw his old friend who he hadn`t seen for almost twenty years. He rushed outside and embraced his old friend in a hug, streams of tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Welcome old friend, I see the years have been kind to you."  
  
"That they have, Soun."  
  
"Let`s go inside so that you can introduce yourselves to my three daughters."  
  
With that they all proceeded to enter the house. Inside they went to the family room and started to introduce themselves.  
  
"I am Saotome Genma, and this is my son."  
  
"Saotome Ranma, glad to meet you, and this is my adopted sister."  
  
"Xian Pu, but you may call me, Shampoo."  
  
"These are my three daughters, Kasumi, she`s nineteen, Nabiki, she`s seventeen, and Akane, she`s sixteen, choose one and she`ll be your fiancee."  
  
"Fiancee? What`s the meaning of this old man?"  
  
"It`s a matter of family honor, son, now pick one."  
  
"I`ll take him, father."  
  
"That`s right father, Nabiki already said that she wanted him."  
  
"Don`t look at me father, I`m not going to marry any pervert."  
  
"It`s settled then, Ranma shall marry Nabiki."  
  
"Hey! Don`t I get any say on this, old man?"  
  
"Yes Panda-man, my sister should have some say in who he is married to."  
  
"It`s matter of honor, you will marry Nabiki, son."  
  
Nabiki just having realized what Shampoo said asked, "Ranma, Why did Shampoo call you her sister, and not her brother?"  
  
"Get me some hot and cold water, and I`ll show you why."  
  
Kasumi went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water. She then handed them to Ranma, who then turned and handed the cold water to Shampoo.  
  
  
  
"Would you do the honors, sister."  
  
  
  
Shampoo then proceeded to pour the cold water over Ranma`s head transforming him into a girl.  
  
  
  
"I was a girl when Shampoo here, adopted me into her tribe as her sister. So in her tribe I am considered a girl."  
  
  
  
"So Ranma, are you really a boy, or are you a girl?" asked Nabiki as she felt Ranma`s breast.  
  
  
  
Shampoo then proceeded to slap her hand away saying, "No groping of sister until after married."  
  
  
  
"I was born a boy, this is my cursed form, I got it when my old man took me to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, because he can`t read a lick of Chinese. He turns into a giant panda."  
  
  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
  
  
"No there is no cure, but hot water returns me to my male form until I get hit by cold water again." Ranma then poured the hot water over his head changing back to a boy.  
  
Soun having watched this spoke up, "I see no problem with the curse, your really a man so the engagement stands."  
  
Akane grinned and said, "Better you than me, sis. Well Ranma , you want to spar some? I`m the best martial artist in Nerima."  
  
"Shampoo, do you think she would be much of a challenge for me?"  
  
"Probably not much, spar with her as a girl to make it more fair to her."  
  
  
  
"Hey! I don`t need any favors from a pervert boy to beat him."  
  
  
  
"Okay, you asked for it, I`ll spar with you as a guy then. Lead the way to your dojo, and prepare to get your butt trounced."  
  
"I`m the best in Nerima, there`s no way you can beat me."  
  
"I was the best fighter of my age in my village, and Ranma beat me easily."  
  
"Now sis, you were tired after the tournament. You are still getting better, but I`m the best."  
  
Having entered the dojo and stretched, Ranma stood in a loose stance waiting for Akane to begin the fight. Akane thinking that he was no better than the boys she fought at school came out swinging her fist at his stomach. He easily dodged the punch by twisting his body, so she missed by an inch. He then grabbed her arm, and easily tossed her halfway across the dojo.  
  
As she got to her feet, she exclaimed "I wasn`t ready."  
  
"You threw the first blow, and say you weren`t ready, thats pathetic."  
  
She ran towards him, trying to take Ranma off guard. He sidestepped her at the last second, and did a spinning heel kick to the back of her head sending her back down to the floor.  
  
"Don`t telegraph your moves, whoever trained you was lax in your training."  
  
Akane got up madder than a wet hen, and just started swinging wildly at Ranma. He avoided all her blows, until he had gotten tired of playing around with her. He then leapt up and somersaulted over her kicking her in the back of her head sending her once again to the floor of the dojo.  
  
"This match is over, if your the best martial artist in Nerima, the rest must be pretty pitiful. You do have some potential, so if you want me and sis will train you. First thing you need to work on is getting your temper under control, wouldn`t you say so Shampoo."  
  
"What my sister said is true, Akane, but we`ll train you, if you want to get better. Maybe not as good as me and my sister, but better than what you are now anyways."  
  
With that said, Ranma and Shampoo left the dojo, and returned to the house. Akane just sat on the floor fuming over how she was beaten so easily by Ranma. She then remembered that both, Ranma and Shampoo, said that they would help her train to become better. She decided to do just that. She would train with them, and then show them just who was the better martial artist.  
  
  
  
When Ranma and Shampoo, had entered the house Kasumi stopped them.  
  
  
  
"Would both of you like to take a bath?"  
  
  
  
"I guess after our trip, and the light sparring I just did, we could use one, Kasumi, thank you for asking us. Can you show us where the bath is?"  
  
  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
  
  
"Let us get some clean clothes out of our backpacks first, Kasumi."  
  
After they had gotten clean clothes, they followed Kasumi to the bath. They stood just outside of the bath as they tried to decide who would go first.  
  
"Shampoo, you go first, it`s not like when we were on the road and we only had cold water to bathe in. We were both girls, but I don`t think we should bathe together now."  
  
"You are my sister, Ranma, I don`t care what they think, sisters do bathe together."  
  
"Yes, I know that sis, but with the hot water in the furo I`ll be a boy, and don`t think the Tendo`s would like us bathing together, as a boy and a girl."  
  
"So you`ll just have to be a girl when we take a bath together, we`ll make the water lukewarm so that it won`t change you into a boy."  
  
"Okay sis, I just can`t to seem to win an argument with you."  
  
"Well, you are both a boy, and a girl now for the rest of your life. You sleep with me as a girl, you are learning to live with your curse."  
  
With Ranma losing the argument with Shampoo, they entered the bathroom. He then undressed and poured cold water over his head to prepare to wash up. While Ranma started to soap up, Shampoo was running cold water into the furo to make the water lukewarm. She then undressed so she could bathe.  
  
"Ranma, do you want me to scrub your back for you?"  
  
"Yeah sis, if you don`t mind."  
  
"That`s what sisters are for, now relax while I scrub your back, then you can scrub mine for me when I`m done."  
  
With that said she started washing Ranma`s back. When she was done with that she undid Ranma`s pigtail and proceeded to wash her hair for her. After Shampoo was finished, Ranma returned the favor. By then the water in the furo was cool enough to not trigger the change, so they slipped into it to soak for awhile.  
  
"Well sis, looks like we`ll be staying here for awhile. Tell me what you think of the Tendo`s."  
  
"Kasumi seems nice enough, Nabiki, I`m not sure of yet, and Akane, she has a bit of a temper. If she could ever get over her illusions of grandeur, she might make a good fighter. Their father seems to lack any control over his emotions, but overall they seem to be a decent family, better than your father anyways."  
  
"Yeah, they seem okay, but I`m a little young to get married."  
  
"Ranma, in the village you would probably already be married. In fact if I hadn`t mistakenly adopted you as my sister, I would be when I found out that you were a boy, your wife."  
  
Out in the hallway Nabiki was ready to take a bath, when she stopped outside of the door to the bathroom. Only hearing female voices inside she entered to get undressed. After undressing and putting her clothes in the hamper, Nabiki entered the bathing part of the room. Ranma had her back to the door as she talked to Shampoo, so she didn`t notice Nabiki enter the room.  
  
Shampoo having noticed Nabiki asked, "Would you like to join me and my sister, Nabiki?"  
  
"How come Ranma`s still a girl, I thought she turned into a boy with hot water?"  
  
"I do Nabiki, but the water is only warm, it`s not hot enough to change me."  
  
"Why are you bathing together anyways?"  
  
"Well, when we were on the road, most of our baths were only with cold water, so Shampoo convinced me since I was a girl at the time it really didn`t matter if we bathed together. I guess we just got in the habit of it, also I sleep as a girl. Because we sleep together in the same tent or room, there`s no trouble with two sisters sleeping together is there, Nabiki? Sis has really gotten me over a lot of my shyness towards girls."  
  
"She has, well that`s good to know. Let me wash up, and I`ll join you for a soak, since it`s just us girls it doesn`t really matter."  
  
"My curse doesn`t bother you, Nabiki?"  
  
"Not much, it will add a little spice to our engagement. Now let me ask this how much of a girl are you in this form?"  
  
"Completely, but I only like girls."  
  
Nabiki having finished washing up, stepped into the furo to soak. At this point Akane entered the room.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here, Nabiki?"  
  
"What does it look like? I`m soaking in the furo."  
  
"Yeah, but Ranma`s a boy, that`s perverted."  
  
"Not right now, she`s a girl, and a beautiful one at that. Besides, Akane, we`re engaged so it`s okay if we share the furo. Shampoo`s here, she can be the chaperon to ensure I don`t ravish her sister, while we bathe together. You want to join us Akane, there`s plenty of room?"  
  
"That`s sick, Nabiki, I`ll just leave now, and come back when all of you perverts are gone."  
  
With that she turned around and left the room muttering, "They`re all just a bunch of perverts. I have to remember to drain,scrub, and sanitize the furo before I use it, no telling what they`ve been doing in it. My own sister too, I would never have thought she was like that."  
  
After Akane had left the room Nabiki erupted in laughter. She was laughing at what she thought was probably going through her baby sister`s mind.  
  
"What`s so funny, Nabiki?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I was just thinking about what was more than likely going through Akane`s mind. She was probably thinking we were having a three way sex orgy in the furo."  
  
"What does she have against Ranma, Nabiki?"  
  
"It`s not only against Ranma, Shampoo. She does not like most men right now."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It`s mainly because of school. She has most of the boys fighting her everyday."  
  
"Why are they wanting to marry her?"  
  
"No, they just want to date her, Kuno, a boy at school told the rest the that to be able to date Akane, they had to beat her in combat. Why did you say marry for?"  
  
"Because in the village where I come from, if a man beats a woman in combat, she has to marry him."  
  
"Yeah Nabiki, from what my sister has told me, if I had been a guy when I beat her, I would have been her husband. Since I was a girl at the time sis had two options, first, give me the kiss of death, or second, give me the kiss of sisterhood. Luckily I bowed my head to apologize for pop`s behavior, and she kissed me on the forehead making me her sister."  
  
After soaking for around thirty minutes, they got out of the furo and got dressed, then went to the dining room to eat dinner. While they were eating , Akane just glared at the three of them. She had just put a mouthful of rice in her mouth, when Nabiki smirking at her said, "Well sis, my fiance here is a natural redhead, and she`s quite the looker in both forms don`t you think."  
  
  
  
When Akane heard this she spewed her mouthful of rice all over Genma, who just happened to be sitting across from her. "All three of you are perverts, I knew Ranma was a pervert, because she`s really a boy, but my own sister! All of you stay away from me."  
  
  
  
Shampoo asked, "Don`t you want me and Ranma to help you train?"  
  
  
  
"I don`t want any training from you two perverts."  
  
"Why do you keep calling us perverts?"  
  
"Shampoo, Akane`s got an over active imagination, remember what I said in the furo. She probably imagined that we were having hot passionate sex between the three of us."  
  
"Maybe I did, but Ranma`s still a pervert."  
  
"Why do you consider my fiance a pervert, sister dear?"  
  
"Because he`s a boy that turns into a girl, no telling what he does to that body."  
  
Soun and Genma, only hearing what they wanted about Nabiki and Ranma, already having sex. Jumped up and started dancing around, going on about their house`s being united.  
  
"Genma, They will be married tomorrow morning, I`ll go call the priest now."  
  
"Right Soun, we won`t take no for an answer either, they will be wed, or Ranma will commit seppuku for his dishonor."  
  
"Nabiki, what is seppuku?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"It is ritual suicide."  
  
"My sister will not commit seppuku, Panda-man."  
  
"He will for his dishonor!"  
  
"What dishonor?"  
  
"Having sex before he`s married to Nabiki."  
  
"Who said we had sex, pops?"  
  
"Nabiki just said it."  
  
"Pops, she said that Akane probably imagined that we were having sex in the furo."  
  
"Yes that`s what I said, Mr. Saotome. Ranma was a girl to, there`s no problem with three girls bathing together."  
  
"If you try to hurt my sister, Panda-man, I will just have to skin me a panda for a new rug. Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
"Soun, I think we better hold off on the wedding for a while, she means it, I don`t want to be a rug."  
  
"Why are you so sure she means it, Genma?"  
  
"She`s highly protective of Ranma, I learned that the hard way on our trip from China."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Let`s just say, I got more than a few lumps on the head."  
  
Since the matter was effectively over, and dinner was done with. It was time to decide where they were going to sleep.  
  
"I will sleep with my sister, Panda-man can sleep in the yard."  
  
Kasumi said ,"I don`t think that it is proper for a boy and a girl to sleep together, Shampoo."  
  
"I sleep as a girl, Kasumi, I have for the last two months."  
  
"Why have you been sleeping as a girl?"  
  
"Because we only had two tents, and pops slept as a panda taking up one tent. So, me and sis had to share the other one, it`s okay for two girls to share the same tent, correct?"  
  
"Yes it is, I guess if you sleep as a girl, it won`t matter if you two share a room then. You and Shampoo, can use one guest room and your father can use the other."  
  
"Good, cause pops snores loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
"I`ll show you which room you will be sleeping in, just follow me."  
  
After being shown to the room, Ranma and Shampoo had gotten ready for the night. Ranma was dressed in a tanktop and shorts, Shampoo a nightgown, she had brought with her from her village. Having rolled out the futon on the floor, they had laid down on it and were talking.  
  
"Looks like we will be here for a while, sis."  
  
"I will send a message to great grandmother tomorrow to let her know where we are. Maybe she has found some information about your curse, sister."  
  
"I hope so, sis. We need to keep my ability a secret from the Tendo`s too."  
  
  
  
"I won`t tell, and I know Panda-man can`t remember about it."  
  
"Good, hopefully he won`t ever. Goodnight sis."  
  
"Goodnight sister," Shampoo said, as she kissed Ranma, on the forehead, and then laid back down to go to sleep. 


	3. Sister to the Amazons, chapter three

SISTER TO THE AMAZONS  
  
  
  
By Wray Loflin  
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don`t sue me as I have no money. This is just for entertainment only.( ) indicates thought, * * indicates Mandarin or Chinese, bold letters are shouting, indicates writing. Thanks to my prereaders Josh Temple, and Folkan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Genma had just silently snuck into Ranma`s and Shampoo`s room, he had decided to throw Ranma out the window to begin their morning sparring session. That may have been what he intended to do, but both girls had sensed his entrance into to the room. Jumping up off their futons, each girl grabbed an arm and a leg. hey proceeded to toss Genma out the open window. After they turned to face each other, they did a high five.  
  
  
  
"Good morning sis, let`s get dressed and get some sparring in before breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Good morning sister," replied Shampoo, as she gave Ranma a hug.  
  
  
  
After they had gotten dressed, they went outside for their morning sparring session. Ranma had been teaching Shampoo the Saotome style of Anything Goes martial arts for the last few months. She had gotten Shampoo to be not so dependent upon her weapons. Shampoo in turn had been teaching Ranma about Amazon martial arts. While they sparred together, Genma watched them waiting for a time to attack Ranma. Waiting until Ranma`s back was towards him, he rushed ready to hit her from behind. But instead of hitting Ranma, he found himself flying thru the air into the awaiting koi pond. What Genma did not know was that Ranma, and Shampoo had worked out signals between the two of them. They had gotten tired of Genma`s sneak attacks while they were sparring together.  
  
  
  
"Better luck next time, pops," called out Ranma, with a smirk on her face, as her pandafied father climbed out of the pond.  
  
  
  
"Amazons too good for Panda-man, you should go play with a ball."  
  
  
  
Genma`s ire went up when he heard what Shampoo said. Steam rolled off his fur, as he went into full attack mode. He knew, Ranma was overall a better martial artist than he was, but he did not want to be shown up all the time. He decided to knock out Shampoo first, then take care of Ranma. He pulled out a sign from sub-space, and before Shampoo could react from the signal she had gotten from Ranma, whacked her on the back of her head sending her to the ground. Ranma in the preceding months had grown extremely close, and protective of Shampoo, actually considering her as a sister. Genma`s cowardly attack on Shampoo made Ranma really mad, and she proceeded to beat her pandafied father to within an inch of his life. After she had left Genma unconscious with his limbs sticking out at unnatural angles, went with Shampoo into the house.  
  
  
  
Ranma went to the kitchen and found Kasumi almost finished with breakfast asked her politely, "Kasumi, could I trouble you for some hot water, please?"  
  
  
  
"Ranma, that is no trouble at all, there is some hot water in the kettle on the stove. Thank you for asking though."  
  
  
  
Ranma after using the hot water to change into his male form asked, "Kasumi, can I help you by taking the breakfast dishes out to the table?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you can, that is very thoughtful of you."  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like I`ll be staying here for awhile I might as well make myself useful."  
  
  
  
"You are a guest, you don`t have to do anything."  
  
  
  
"Yes I do, I am not like my father, both Shampoo and I will help around the house for staying here."  
  
  
  
"That is very nice of you to offer to help around the house."  
  
  
  
"Both me and sis can cook to, so we will help out in the kitchen too."  
  
  
  
"I am surprised that you can cook, I figured Shampoo probably could."  
  
  
  
"After ten years on the road with my old man, I had to learn to cook. Pops is a rotten cook, so I had to learn or put up with his cooking skills."  
  
  
  
Then Ranma started carrying out the dishes to the table. Shampoo decided to help out too, between the two of them it did not take long to set the table. After everyone had gathered at the table for breakfast, Ranma was seated between Shampoo and Nabiki. Ranma turned to Shampoo and asked, "Sis, did you get your message written to send to your great grandmother?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I did, I still have to send it."  
  
  
  
Kasumi said, with a smile on her face,"Give it to me and I will make sure it gets in the mail while you two are at school today."  
  
  
  
"School! What`s up with that, pops?"  
  
  
  
"I enrolled you in the same school as Nabiki."  
  
  
  
"I don`t have any school supplies."  
  
  
  
Genma then threw a bookbag to Ranma, "There you go school supplies now you can follow your fiancee to school."  
  
  
  
"Let me get some hot water for my thermos first, then Shampoo and I will follow Nabiki to school."  
  
  
  
"You need to do it now, I don`t want to be late. I have business at school to attend to this morning," Nabiki stated.  
  
  
  
"Pops, you did enroll Shampoo, didn`t you?"  
  
  
  
"I forgot about enrolling her, son."  
  
  
  
"I will take care of it, when we get to school, Ranma."  
  
  
  
After he filled his thermos Ranma asked, "Shampoo are you ready to go?"  
  
  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
  
  
With everything ready they left the house on their way to school. When they had gotten out on the street both, Ranma and Shampoo jumped up on the fence and started walking on it. They had been walking on it for awhile, with Akane glancing at them every now and then. Akane asked, "What are you two doing walking on the fence, are you too good to walk down here on the ground with us?"  
  
  
  
"This is balance practice, you should try it some time," replied Ranma.  
  
  
  
"It also gives us a better view of any threats," added Shampoo.  
  
  
  
"I think that the both of you just like to show off."  
  
  
  
"I don`t think so sis, but it does give me a better view of his assets, don`t you think?" stated Nabiki.  
  
  
  
Ranma having heard that blushed a bright red, almost the shade of his shirt. As they came to the end of the fence Ranma jumped, and did a flip in the air before he landed next to Nabiki. Shampoo landed next to him after she had jumped off the fence in the same manner as he had. They were almost halfway to the school when it started to rain lightly, just hard enough to trigger Ranma`s curse.  
  
  
  
"It`s a good thing I brought my thermos with me, I`ll change back when we get inside the school."  
  
  
  
"Does it hurt when you change?" asked Nabiki.  
  
  
  
"Not really, there is a slight tingle, and I lose a few inches. I`ve gotten to the point I really don`t notice when I change sometimes. If it wasn`t for being wet I probably wouldn`t notice at all, unless someone pointed it out to me."  
  
  
  
"He probably plays with his girl side, the pervert," Akane said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"I would not be speaking about someone playing with themselves, if I were you, Akane. I can hear you at night thru the wall," Nabiki said with a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
"My sister, does not play with herself, I should know as I sleep with her," said Shampoo adding to the conversation.  
  
  
  
"I knew you two were perverts, sleeping together probably can`t keep your hands off each other."  
  
  
  
"What is with you thinking that we are a couple of perverts?" asked Ranma.  
  
  
  
"Because your really a boy, and everyone knows all boys are perverts. Also you change into a girl, you probably use that form to do perverted things."  
  
  
  
"Just because I`m really a guy, that doesn`t mean I`m a pervert. When I`m a girl, I`m completely female, I just don`t like boys, other than as friends."  
  
  
  
"So when your a girl, do you have a period, and do you like other girls?"  
  
  
  
"Yes to both, I just hate that monthly visitor, and I do like other girls as friends. I am the least likely person to try to force themselves on a girl. Both me and sis, worked as waitresses in China, so I know how some guys can be."  
  
  
  
"Why did you two work as waitresses anyways?" asked Nabiki.  
  
  
  
"We had to get passports for both me and sis here, and for passage on the ship from China. I did not feel like swimming the Sea of Japan again."  
  
  
  
"I take back what I said about you being a pervert, for now, but I am going to keep my eye on you just in case," said Akane. Who then asked, "Did you really swim the Sea of Japan?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I really did, me and pops swam to China. He called it training, which in a way it was, but the main reason we swam it, was that pops was too cheap to buy tickets on a ship."  
  
  
  
"You said that you bought passage on a ship from China, didn`t your father help pay for it?" asked Nabiki.  
  
  
  
"No, my old man is too lazy to work, that`s why it took me and sis so long working as waitresses to come up with enough money for everything."  
  
  
  
"Panda-mans curse suits him to a tee; he is as lazy as a panda when he is a man."  
  
  
  
They had almost reached the school grounds, when Akane started to run a little faster all the while "I HATE BOYS! I HATE BOYS!" She ran into the mob of around, forty to fifty, boys. She mowed thru them like they were blades of grass, and she was the lawnmower. Both Ranma and Shampoo not liking how outnumbered Akane was decided to help her out. Ranma took the ones on the right side, while Shampoo took the ones on the left. Between the three of them, they made short work of the boys, leaving them laid out all over the school grounds. When they finished with the group of boys, they started walking towards the school.  
  
  
  
"I didn`t need your help, you know," Akane said with a scowl on her face.  
  
  
  
"Yes we know, Nabiki told us last night, that you have to do this every day, and why you have to do it," replied Ranma.  
  
  
  
"We just wanted to get in on some of the fun," added Shampoo.  
  
  
  
As they approached the doors of the school a red rose came flying towards Akane. Ranma deftly caught it in midair, as she turned to face the person that had thrown it. What she saw was a young man around six feet tall, and dressed as a samurai, wielding a bokken.  
  
  
  
"Whom might thee be?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"I am," said Ranma, before she was rudely interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Nay! It is only right that I introduce myself first. I am Kuno Tatewaki, rising star of Furinkan high, also called The Blue Thunder." as he said this he raised his bokken into the air as a crack of thunder sounded. Then he asked, " Now what are the names of the two lovely ladies that accompany the fair Tendo Akane."  
  
  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I am Saotome Ranma, and I am not a lady, and this is my adopted Amazon sister, Shampoo. We are staying at the Tendo Dojo, and your the jackass, Nabiki told us about last night."  
  
  
  
"Ah! My redheaded tigress,my lavender haired temptress, I challenge both of you, if you defeat me I will gladly date thee."  
  
  
  
"He must want a Amazon wife, sister, but he`s got it wrong, he must defeat us," said Shampoo.  
  
  
  
"Amazon wife, what is that about?" asked Kuno.  
  
  
  
"If an outsider male beats an Amazon female, she must marry him," replied Shampoo.  
  
  
  
"But that does not apply to me, sis, I am adopted into the tribe, and I am really a guy. Besides that I am already engaged."  
  
  
  
"I would have ask great grandmother, but you are seen in the eyes of the village as a girl, so the laws may apply to you."  
  
  
  
"You are not a man, you are the vision of femininely beauty, and grace."  
  
  
  
"Kuno, this body is a curse, I am really a guy, and I am engaged to Tendo Nabiki."  
  
  
  
"I see no curse in that body, you have been bewitched by the Ice Queen, I shall break the spell she has cast upon you."  
  
  
  
"Nabiki had nothing to do with my curse, let me show you." Ranma then proceeded to pour hot water from her thermos over her head, thereby changing into his male form.  
  
  
  
"I see she has cursed you, and has be-spelled you to think that you are a man, but my heart tells me the truth, you are really a woman. I shall break the spell she has placed on you returning you to your proper gender, and state of mind. Then in gratitude you will date me."  
  
  
  
"Kuno, I will fight you, and if I was really a girl, I would have nothing to do with a jackass like you."  
  
  
  
"I will free you from the spell the sorceress has cast upon you!" As Kuno exclaimed this he had begun to attack Ranma with his bokken. Ranma deftly avoided the blows by jumping off a nearby tree, which was cut in two by the air pressure of Kuno`s blows. After Ranma had seen the tree cut in two, decided not to play around, otherwise someone might get hurt. He proceeded to kick Kuno in all his vital spots, then to finish him off leapt over him, while he used one finger to hit Kuno`s forehead leaving bruises that spelled out jackass. Kuno was unconscious before he had hit the ground.  
  
  
  
As Ranma walked towards the spot where Shampoo and Akane, were standing the bell rang. After Ranma and Shampoo, had followed Akane to their classroom, the teacher asked them to introduce themselves.  
  
  
  
"I am Saotome Ranma, I am heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts, and I am currently staying at the Tendo Dojo."  
  
  
  
"My name is Xian Pu, but you may call me Shampoo, I am a Amazon, and Ranma, is my adopted sister."  
  
  
  
"I think you meant to say adopted brother, Shampoo," said the teacher.  
  
  
  
"No sir, she did say it correctly, I am her adopted sister in her tribe."  
  
  
  
"How can you be her adopted sister? You are a boy, not a girl."  
  
  
  
With a grin on his face Ranma replied, "Yes sir, I am a boy, but I have a curse, when I am splashed with cold water, I change into a girl. I was a girl when Shampoo adopted me as her sister, so in the eyes of her tribe, I am a girl."  
  
  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that fairy tale about a curse?" asked the teacher.  
  
  
  
"Get me some cold water, and I will show you. A lot of you may have seen me change already outside the school awhile ago."  
  
  
  
After the teacher had handed Ranma a cup of cold water, he proceeded to pour it over his head, thereby transforming into a gorgeous looking redhead. At the sight of the tranformation, the teacher fainted dead away. While the teacher lay on the floor, the girls in the class came up to Ranma to see for themselves that she was really a girl. Several decided to poke Ranma`s breasts to see if they were real or not. A couple had gotten in a few pokes before Shampoo started slapping hands.  
  
  
  
"They are real, Ranma`s really a girl!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, sister is a girl now, she is also engaged to Akane`s sister, Nabiki."  
  
  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, Ranma, engaged to the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, you poor girl."  
  
  
  
"Why does everyone refer to Nabiki as the Ice Queen?" asked Ranma with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Because she is a cold hearted person, who doesn`t care about anything but money."  
  
  
  
"She did not seem like that to me, maybe a bit of a prankster, but certainly not cold hearted. She does seem a little lonely, I was the same before I became Shampoo`s sister, and gained a best friend in her."  
  
  
  
About this time the teacher had regained consciousness, and started to get the classroom back under control. "Everyone back in your seats, now Ranma and Shampoo, you are new here, but you were late, so you two, and Akane get the buckets, and go stand in the hall."  
  
  
  
"After the three had gotten in the hall, Akane said, "This is all your fault, Ranma."  
  
  
  
"How is this my fault, Akane?"  
  
  
  
"If you hadn`t interfered in my fight, I would not have been late."  
  
  
  
"The way I see it, the fault belongs to that jackass, Kuno. Even after I showed him the curse, he still thinks that I am a girl."  
  
  
  
"Well you are a girl right now, and you two have joined the club of the girls, Kuno has the hots for."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," said Ranma, as she proceeded to pour hot water from her thermos over her head.  
  
  
  
At the same time this was going on, in the classroom that Nabiki, and Kuno shared. Kuno had finally showed up after his trip to the nurses office. He walked up to Nabiki and started to berate her.  
  
  
  
"Tendo, I command you to release your foul hold on the fair goddess, Saotome Ranma!"  
  
  
  
"Kuno, Ranma is a guy, and he is engaged to me. It is a matter of family honor."  
  
  
  
"The lovely Ranma, is most assuredly female, I know this in my heart, now release her from the spell you have cast upon on her. The spell which changes her into a man, so that she may be free to love the magnificence that is my person."  
  
  
  
"Grow up Kuno, Ranma picked up a curse, while he was in China. When hit with cold water he becomes a girl, hot water returns him back to normal. Ranma got the curse, because his father could not read Chinese."  
  
  
  
"I shall break your hold over the fair Ranma, release your hold on her, or you shall surely feel the wrath of the Blue Thunder," ranted Kuno as he swung his bokken about.  
  
  
  
"Kuno, buckets, out in the hall now!"  
  
  
  
"This is not over, Tendo, not until you release my pigtailed goddess!" growled Kuno, as he carried the buckets out of the classroom. As soon as Kuno had gotten out the door, he started to run towards the classroom that his three loves shared.  
  
  
  
"Is Kuno the main reason, you dislike guys so much, Akane?" asked Ranma.  
  
  
  
"Yes he is, he declared that for someone to date me, they would have to defeat me in battle. So I have to fight, that mob everyday, it is good exercise, but everyday since the first day of school, does get tiring after awhile."  
  
  
  
"I had someone like that in my home village, his name is Mu Tzu, the blind idiot can not get it through his head that I do not love him."  
  
  
  
About this time Kuno came down the hallway, running under a full head of steam. "I shall break the spell upon you," he exclaimed as he threw the bucket of water he had with him.  
  
  
  
Ranma jumped out of the way of the wall of water, but Shampoo and Akane, were not so fortunate. The two girls were soaked to the bone, the clothes were clinging to the curves of each girl`s body. Ranma had escaped getting soaked, but still had gotten wet enough from the resulting backsplash to trigger the change. So it was three pissed off girls that turned on Kuno, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Akane whipped her mallet out of hammerspace, and started to play pound the pervert. Shampoo used her bonbori to help, while Ranma just used her fists and feet. What was left of Kuno, after the three girls were done with him, was scraped off the floor, and carted off to the school nurses office for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
"I would say that guy is a moron, but that would be giving morons a bad name," Ranma said, as she poured the remaining hot water in her thermos over her head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he does not have all his marbles, I think the whole family is like that from what I have heard," added Akane, as she squeezed the water from her clothes.  
  
  
  
"He is as bad as Mu Tzu, if not worse," Shampoo stated.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went fairly well, meaning that Ranma spent more time as a girl, than a boy from all the random soakings. On the up side, no one had to worry about Kuno bothering them, as he had gotten sent to the hospital for a full body cast. By the end of the school day, both Ranma and Shampoo, could hardly wait to get to the dojo for their evening sparring bout. As they walked home with Akane and Nabiki, Ranma was splashed by an old lady washing the sidewalk off with a ladle.  
  
  
  
"Damn, that must make at least twenty times today that I have been hit by cold water."  
  
  
  
"Sister, maybe you should go to school as a girl, you spent most of the day as one anyways."  
  
  
  
"It`s this damn curse, it makes me a water magnet."  
  
  
  
"When your a girl, do you get hit with hot water very often?" asked Nabiki.  
  
  
  
"No I don`t, but that is probably because cold water is more wide spread than hot."  
  
  
  
"It could be that, or the curse wants you to be a girl most of the time," Nabiki said, with a grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"I already sleep as a girl, I like to be a guy during the day though," Ranma replied, with a cute pout on her face.  
  
  
  
"Ranma, I don`t care if your a boy or a girl, I just want to make mad passionate love to you," said Nabiki, trying to keep from laughing at Ranma`s reaction to her tease.  
  
  
  
"Ack...," was all Ranma got out as her brain seized up, and she fell to the ground, twitching as thoughts of what Nabiki said, ran through her head.  
  
  
  
"Nabiki, you should not tease my sister like that," Shampoo said, as she picked up Ranma, to carry her, "unless you really mean it."  
  
  
  
A little later after they had gotten home, they were seated at the table ready for dinner. Ranma had changed back to a guy after they had gotten home.  
  
  
  
"We`ve decided that Ranma should attend school as a girl," said Nabiki, causing both Soun and Genma, to spew the sake they had been drinking, resulting in another gender change for Ranma.  
  
  
  
"Boy, why did you decide that you should attend school as a girl?" asked Genma.  
  
  
  
"I did no such thing, pops."  
  
  
  
"No Mr. Saotome, it was the three of us that decided for Ranma," said Nabiki, as she pointed to Akane, Shampoo, and herself.  
  
  
  
"And why should Ranma, attend school as a girl?"  
  
  
  
"Because of the curse, Ranma was a girl, more often than a boy, today at school. Both Akane and Shampoo, told me that Ranma could change back to a boy, and it would not take fifteen minutes, until he would get splashed by cold water."  
  
  
  
"Oh my, I guess I need to take Ranma to get proper underwear, and both, Ranma and Shampoo, need to get uniforms for school. We will go shopping, after we finish having dinner," Kasumi said, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"But I don`t want to attend school as a girl, pops."  
  
  
  
As he looked at Ranma, Soun said, "I learned long ago not to argue with a woman, looks like your fate is set, you have four women saying you attend as a girl, so you attend as a girl. Both your father and I, would rather eat, than starve if we went against their wishes. I hate to think of what they would do to us."  
  
  
  
"Yes boy, or should I say girl, I would rather eat."  
  
  
  
That was how Ranma, ended up at the shopping mall with the four girls. She protested all the way to it, and had ended up being dragged along by both, Akane and Shampoo. Nabiki lead them to a store, where she knew she could get the best deals. Finally in the dressing room, they stripped all her clothes off, down to the bare skin.  
  
  
  
"Nabiki, we need to get her measurements first."  
  
  
  
"Okay sis, Akane, get me a tape measure, and Shampoo, take Ranma`s clothes with you while you try on your new clothes."  
  
  
  
"Here`s the tape measure, Nabiki."  
  
  
  
"Well, let`s just see what sizes you are, Ranma."  
  
  
  
"Nabiki, I don`t want to do this, hell I am a guy, I want to attend school as a guy."  
  
  
  
"Ranma, you spent most of the school day as a girl, because of all the random soakings, I am not going to have my fiance looking like a trollop."  
  
  
  
"I still don`t know how all of you convinced my old man, he`s always going on about man amongst men, and such."  
  
  
  
"It was his stomach, now be still so I can measure you, are you ready, Kasumi?"  
  
  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
  
  
"28, 22, 26, looks like she`s a C-cup too, quite the figure lover," said Nabiki, teasingly.  
  
  
  
Ranma, blushed all the way to her toes at Nabiki`s tease. Nabiki decided to tease Ranma some more, and kissed her on the cheek, and squeezed her lightly on her bare bottom at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Nabiki, please don`t do that," begged Ranma, as she had started to become aroused by the action.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I`ll stop for now, but when we get home...."  
  
  
  
About this time Kasumi, came back into the dressing room with several pairs of bras and panties. "Try these on Ranma, so we can see how they fit on you. Akane, is getting school uniforms for you and Shampoo, she should be here in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
"Kasumi, I really don`t want to wear these."  
  
  
  
"It`s either wear them, or go out naked, the choice is yours."  
  
  
  
"They`re a little bit on the lacy side, don`t you think so, Nabiki?"  
  
  
  
"Ranma, both Kasumi and I wear them, your not saying that we don`t know what we are doing, are you?"  
  
  
  
"No, but I am a guy."  
  
  
  
"Right now, you are a girl, and you should listen to what the two of us have to say."  
  
  
  
"I will be right back, Nabiki, I am going to a nightgown for Ranma."  
  
  
  
"What`s wrong with the tanktop and shorts, I wear now?"  
  
  
  
"It is not proper sleepwear for a girl."  
  
  
  
"But Kasumi, I am a guy."  
  
  
  
"You sleep as a girl in the same room as Shampoo, and she wears a nightgown, and so should you."  
  
  
  
"How about getting her a babydoll nightie, Kasumi?" asked Nabiki.  
  
  
  
"No, a plain nightgown will be enough, you can get her a babydoll after you two are married."  
  
  
  
A little after Kasumi had left to get the nightgown, Akane came in with a school uniform for Ranma to try on." Upon seeing, Ranma in the lacy underwear, she said, "A little bit on the racy side, Ranma, I didn`t think that you were that feminine."  
  
  
  
"I`m not, it was both, Kasumi and Nabiki`s decision that I wear this type of underwear, if it was left up to me, I would only be wearing boxers."  
  
  
  
"Well, try on this uniform, I also got you some gym clothes."  
  
  
  
"I still say, I want to attend school as a guy."  
  
  
  
"You were wet so many times today, you were a girl, more often than you were a boy. With your wet clothes, your nipples showed. You looked like a tramp, and I don`t want people saying that I live with a tramp," said Akane.  
  
  
  
Ranma grumbled as she put on the clothes. Shampoo, entered just after she had finished putting on her own uniform, to see what Ranma looked like.  
  
  
  
"Sister, you look very cute," said Shampoo, as she gave Ranma a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
"Now we just have to get you some socks, and a pair of shoes," said Nabiki.  
  
  
  
Ranma suffered through another couple of hours shopping with the four girls. Shampoo was not so bad, it was the other three, they just loved to shop. Kasumi, even picked out several other dresses for Ranma to wear, when she was not at school. Finally the five girls were headed home, Ranma was still in her new school uniform.  
  
  
  
"Kasumi, I don`t know why you bought me the other dresses for. When I get home from school every day, I am going to change into a guy."  
  
  
  
"You may have to be a girl sometimes after school, this way you will have something you can wear."  
  
  
  
"I hope your not trying to make me a girl full time."  
  
  
  
"Of course we`re not Ranma, I want you to be a guy when you take me out on our dates."  
  
  
  
"What dates, Nabiki?"  
  
  
  
"The ones, where you show me how you treat a lady of course."  
  
  
  
"Nabiki, I have never been on a date before. So I don`t know what to do, but I do know that someone as pretty as you are, must have been on lots of dates. So you can tell me what to do on our dates."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, for saying that I am pretty," said Nabiki, just before she gave Ranma, a deep kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
Ranma`s eyes glazed over, and she got a big smile on her face. Nabiki ended up leading her home by the hand, because she was so out of it. Ranma did not regain her senses until after they had reached the dojo.  
  
  
  
When they had gotten inside the house Genma saw how Ranma was acting, so he asked, "Boy, what is wrong with you? What has you acting like a lovestruck school girl, of course that`s how your dressed now."  
  
  
  
"She kissed me, she doesn`t care about the curse, it doesn`t matter if I am a girl at the time, or not." Ranma then proceeded up the stairs to the room she shared with Shampoo.  
  
  
  
After they had gotten ready for bed, Shampoo asked, "You really like her, don`t you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think I might, when she kissed me earlier tonight, it just felt so right. I did not think someone could want a freak like me."  
  
  
  
"You are not a freak, never let anyone call you that. Your curse gives you a greater knowledge of women, that most men will never know."  
  
  
  
"Maybe your right, sis."  
  
  
  
"I know I am right, great grandmother would tell you so to, if she were here."  
  
  
  
"Speaking of your great grandmother, do you think she may have found more information on the curse. You remember the only thing we were able to find out, when we were still in China."  
  
  
  
"I know just legends about an ancient race called the Ni Zee. Ranma, you know that since you are my sister now, she is your great grandmother too, not just mine."  
  
  
  
"I guess it will be nice to have a great grandmother, I can`t remember my mother, we left home when I was only five."  
  
  
  
"Great grandmother will love you just as much as she loves me, and I love you, sister."  
  
  
  
"Thanks sis, for caring so much about me," said Ranma, as she gave Shampoo a big hug, "Good night sis, I love you too." 


End file.
